


I'm Feeling Sexual (So We Should Be Sexual)

by HBOWarrior



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman v Superman: Dawn of Justice, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: Humor, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension, canon divergence - sort of, sexual innuendo
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 15:29:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 987
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10165997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HBOWarrior/pseuds/HBOWarrior
Summary: Bruce Wayne avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait.Sauf Superman.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Uki96](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Uki96/gifts).



> Je ne suis pas DU TOUT à l'aise avec Batman et Superman. Les personnages sont très probablement OOC.  
> Cet OS n'a aucun sens, il est juste là en cadeau, pour mon petit Uki96 qui fête aujourd'hui son anniversaire.  
> Ne m'en veux pas pour ce massacre, Chicha ! Bonne lecture quand même.

            Bruce Wayne avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait. Il avait de l'argent, un certain pouvoir derrière le masque, des relations haut placées, des gadgets ultra sophistiqués à ne plus savoir quoi en faire... Il avait aussi Alfred, son fidèle majordome. Alfred, qui était à l'origine de tout _ça_.

Au départ, Bruce avait trouvé son idée plutôt tentante.

Maintenant, il n'était plus tout à fait sûr.

Il se sentait ridiculement engoncé dans son costume de justicier de l’ombre, pourtant adapté à son corps musclé. Il avait chaud, ça le grattait même entre les omoplates. Bruce jura entre ses dents. Cette soirée allait être une véritable torture.

— Alors ? On se met au travail ? Fit une voix à ses côtés.

Bruce se tendit un instant puis tourna son regard vers Clark Kent. Enfin, _Superman_. Il connaissait son identité, et Clark aussi, sans aucun doute, mais aucun des deux hommes n'avait jamais mentionné ce détail. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans cet anonymat.

— On devrait se séparer et faire le tour du quartier pour couvrir une zone plus large, lâcha Wayne d'une voix caverneuse.

— On devrait plutôt rester ensemble. C'était votre idée « d'essayer de faire équipe ».

Bruce leva les yeux avec agacement.

Il avait toujours eu ce qu'il voulait, oui. Sauf Superman. Lorsqu'Alfred avait compris que Kent suscitait un certain intérêt auprès de Bruce, il avait sauté sur l'occasion. Il en avait assez de le voir toujours seul et déprimé (selon lui), à ramener de temps en temps des hommes et des femmes pour une nuit ; jamais plus. Il savait que Kent était Superman, et il avait alors pensé que c'était le meilleur choix que Bruce pouvait faire. Sortir avec un superhéros quand on en était soi-même un facilitait les choses. Sauf qu’évidemment, ça ne se déroulait pas comme il l'espérait.

Les deux hommes passaient plus de temps à s'engueuler qu'autre chose. En désespoir de cause, Alfred avait proposé à Bruce d'emmener Superman en « balade », histoire de botter les fesses de quelques délinquants pour renforcer leur lien affectif déjà ténu en travaillant ensemble. Il s'avéra qu'ils n'étaient pas très doués pour collaborer mais Alfred était persuadé que tout cela résultait d'une frustration sexuelle grandissante. Il l'avait même insinué au détour d'une conversation, et Bruce, même s'il n'avait pas répondu, donnait raison au majordome.

Avoir Superman face à lui, au milieu d'une ruelle sombre dans son costume ultra moulant, était vraiment éprouvant. _Bon dieu_ , Bruce se voyait tellement le plaquer face contre le mur crasseux et le prendre sauvagement jusqu'à le faire crier son nom, son _vrai_ nom, et qu'il le supplie de le laisser jouir.

Bruce se racla la gorge, en se dandinant discrètement. C'était pas le moment de bander, merde ! Il était un minimum civilisé, il ne pouvait pas juste se jeter sur l'autre et palper son corps puissant, le déshabiller et embrasser sa peau jusqu'à y laisser des marques bien visibles. Ils en étaient encore à « je te fiche mon poing dans la figure si tu bronches » ; et il n'était même pas sûr que Superman s'intéressait _sexuellement_ à lui. Comment le savoir, d'ailleurs ? Kent était toujours si... droit. Si professionnel. Si héroïque, que c'en était agaçant. Bruce rêvait de lui faire ravaler son héroïsme kryptonien. Pourquoi pas en le bâillonnant et en l'attachant aux barreaux d'un lit et en le faisant pleurer de frustration tandis que sa bouche et ses doigts se chargeaient de le détendre jusqu'à atteindre l'orgasme, sans même qu’il s’occupe de son sexe ? Bruce secoua la tête. C'était n'importe quoi ! Il fallait qu'il se reprenne tout de suite.

Il bénit un instant son costume noir, qui dissimulait sans peine son érection maintenant douloureuse.

— Vous êtes sûr que vous voulez faire ça ?

Bruce cligna des yeux en dévisageant Kent. En plus de sa super force, de son pouvoir de lévitation et de toutes ses capacités extrasensorielles, il lisait dans les pensées ?! Que devait-il répondre à ça ? Fallait-il forcer le destin et expliciter son désir de l’entendre gémir de plaisir jusqu’au bout de la nuit ?

— On devrait trouver un coin plus tranquille, répondit-il. Il se sentait fiévreux, dans un état second. Kent releva un sourcil étonné et Bruce perçut ses pectoraux se tendre. Il eut une folle envie de lécher son torse.

— Le but n’était pas justement de surveiller les quartiers sensibles ?

Batman le regarda sans comprendre. Comme il ne répondait pas, Clark enchaîna :

— Bon, écoutez, c’était peut-être pas une bonne idée. Je devrais partir.

— Non ! s’exclama Bruce. Non, j’ai envie de vous... _avoir !_ dans l’équipe...

— Je croyais que vous faisiez ça toujours seul.

OK, même ça, c’était ambigu. Superman flirtait avec lui, c’était évident.

— Les plaisirs solitaires, ça va un moment…

— Pardon ?

— … Le _travail_ en solitaire ?

C’était une question, parce que Bruce n’était plus sûr de rien. Alors Superman ne flirtait pas avec lui ? D’habitude, il savait mieux interpréter les signaux.

Clark fronçait les sourcils, à présent. Ses mains étaient sur ses hanches et _mon dieu_ Bruce descendit son regard sur son entrecuisse qui laissait peu de place à l’imagination. Il se voyait bien tomber à genoux, là, tout de suite, et engloutir son sexe et le sucer avec application.

Bruce tenta de se ressaisir. Qu’avait mis Alfred dans son café ?! Avoir ce genre de pensées indécentes, en plein boulot… _Très professionnel, Bruce ! Vraiment !_

Superman poussa un soupir un peu las. Il poussa légèrement sur ses jambes et s’éleva dans les airs.

— Si vous n’y mettez pas du vôtre, ça ne marchera jamais. Je m’en vais.

— Non, _d’accord_. Mettons-nous au travail.

Clark le regarda de haut. _Littéralement_. Ses yeux semblaient le transpercer – et c’était sans doute le cas – et, _attendez une minute, est-ce qu’il peut voir à travers les vêtements ?_

Le silence s’étira entre eux jusqu’à ce que Kent reprenne la parole, un sourire en coin :

— J’aime les glaces italiennes et les restaurants thaïs. Et je suis libre demain. À vous de choisir, _Wayne_.

Et il disparut dans le ciel nocturne.

Finalement, Superman avait compris.


End file.
